objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FoodCrumblesOfficial
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User blog:FoodCrumblesOffical/I'M BACK pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 21:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Can you make a pizel art of Baseball Cap? Make him cute.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:49, October 13, 2016 (UTC) BBAOFFDI 7a? Hey, I'm just wondering, where's BBAOFFDI 7a? I hope the camp isn't cancelled. - h≡r 17:29, November 5, 2016 (UTC) OH MY POTATOES I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT"Citrus!" -Orange (talk) 19:15, November 5, 2016 (UTC) DAILYSTUFFS That thing also inspired by Vv cephei a. U4 alternate (talk) 17:23, November 20, 2016 (UTC) oh yeah"Citrus!" -Orange (talk) 17:28, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Just wondering What happened to BOABOBFASOK? I'm just wondering. - h≡r AHHH I FORGOT "Citrus!" -Orange (talk) 01:12, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Did you forget again? Just wondering, but did you forget about BOABOBFASOK again? - h≡r I was just waiting for the replacements of Massafan and Undhee, are they filled? LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 23:43, December 6, 2016 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 signed up as Picture, Comic, and Thesaurus. NLG wants to take the rest. But since he's signed up as three other people already, is that allowed? - h≡r 14:51, December 15, 2016 (UTC) No, it's not LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 22:13, December 15, 2016 (UTC) TBFDIWP 14 Hey, just wanted to let you know that episode 14 of TBFDIWP is out. The contest is an art contest. More details on the actual page. And yes, pixel art is allowed. - h≡r So I herd u liek BFWB. This is 1A. Your Still Active? It's not often that people come back after a while. Thanks for being active again. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 19:02, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Food, obviously Wait, you like Strogonoff? Pennsylvania (talk) 17:16, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I do! It's my favorite food. You don't know how much I like it POTTY YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE MAYO (talk) 17:23, August 12, 2017 (UTC) I like it too, but not as much as CHICKEN. Pennsylvania (talk) 18:15, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Fried Chicken is good, I like Chick-fil-A the best. KFC is okayPOTTY YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE MAYO (talk) 18:26, August 12, 2017 (UTC) I ate Chick-fil-A a few weeks ago. Pennsylvania (talk) 19:17, August 12, 2017 (UTC) hi hi B))) IslandInsanityWiki (talk) 19:17, August 28, 2017 (UTC)IslandInsanityWiki Lookin' forward to winnin' a camp, eh? I may help with that! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:26, December 12, 2017 (UTC) No i don't know what to put here (talk) 19:39, December 17, 2017 (UTC) You placed on your to do list to win a camp. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 19:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) I would like to win a camp but I don't want help from anybody to do so. Because I consider that CHEATING, AND CHEATING ISN'T GOOD i don't know what to put here (talk) 19:55, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Your icon Where'd ya get your icon from. Seemingly I'd like one. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:52, December 28, 2017 (UTC) I got it from a user on the BFDI wiki called "GopluXPoplu" who did icons for every bfb character and some ocs too. i just commented saying "draw apple" and wallah LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 06:02, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Tell him I send him this http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GopluXPoplu#HEY_BRO Yeah, I could've made Goplu draw Kabloom for my icon but nah, I had this cool icon for months MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:59, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ...hello? what LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 05:43, December 31, 2017 (UTC) BFB 0 Challenge --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:37, January 7, 2018 (UTC) BFLK BrownFamily1108 (talk) 19:44, January 7, 2018 (UTC)Hello, I made Battle for Lightbulb's Kingdom. Can you help me make the first episode, please? sure, but i have to stop around 7:30 (we live in the same timezone) because thats when ohv 6 comes out LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 20:19, January 7, 2018 (UTC) YOU ARE AWESOME I Have on thing to tell you. YOU ARE AWESOME! Quick Question Do you have the asset/body for the new cup? I need it for AVDOS. Thanks. TheFandomBoy (talk) 18:02, January 15, 2018 (UTC)TheFandomBoy yeah here it is LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 18:03, January 15, 2018 (UTC) 1,000 edits you got 1,000 edits? (not counting the slimergamer953 and officalneedlebfdi accounts) [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 14:44, January 21, 2018 (UTC) yep, finally after about 2 years of me switching accounts i finally got one of my accounts to 1000 edits. slimergamer953 almost got to 1000 though before the spongebob wiki incident LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP (talk) 15:33, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi This is me, Puppies200 the PAW Patrol Fan (talk) 23:36, March 7, 2018 (UTC), would you like to be my friend? Sports Logos Wiki BrownFamily1108 (talk) 04:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC)The Sports Logo is getting lonely. (I'm not mad, I'm just saying) im not really active on that wiki, i do have another wiki that i made im active on a lot right now though graham cracker (talk) 04:24, April 11, 2018 (UTC) BFTWP is Back!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:20, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Feel free to add your items you have to my BFDIKDD page! Hoppingicon (talk) 18:58, October 6, 2018 (UTC) XYZeed (talk) 13:44, November 22, 2018 (UTC)Hey FCO, I watched episode 1 of object hyperverse and I really enjoyed it! Just wanted to let you know oh hi, im glad you liked it! episode 2 is in production. theres also a wiki you can go to here. eff cee oh | graham cracker 13:46, November 22, 2018 (UTC)